ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dollar
Dollar – były amerykański wrestler, który w 2010 roku występował w Extreme Wrestling Federation. Nigdy nie wygrał żadnej walki, a z federacji został usunięty w ramach Rewolucji Kulturalnej. Wygląd Jest czarnoskórym wrestlerem, ale jaśniejszej karnacji. Duże, brązowe oczy, lekko zadarty, choć dość spory nos, wyraźne brwi. Czarne włosy w stylu Cornrow, jeden kosmyk przefarbowany na złoto. Z tyłu związane gumką. Lekka kozia bródka. Przy wejściu jest ubrany w biały, pierzasty, długi płaszcz oraz taki sam kapelusz. Nosi czarne okulary ze znakiem '$' zrobionego ze złotych kryształów Svarowskyego. Również biżuteria bardzo rzuca się w oczy. Dwa złote kolczyki w lewym uchu, masa łańcuchów, obrączek, pierścionków, także tego samego koloru. Jego wyraźnie umięśniony tors jest zawsze widoczny. Ma założone białe 'majtki' , na których z przodu widnieje ładny, złoty napis 'Pimp My Ride'. Z kolei z tyłu trzy znaki '$' tego samego koloru, co napis z przodu, jednak każdy z nich jest ciemniejszy od poprzedniego. Nosi również białe buty ze złotymi, kryształowymi wstawkami. Na nogach i rękach ochraniacze, na których też są złote elementy. Opis Dollar od dawna zachowuje się arogancko. Jego ojciec jest znanym i cenionym biznesmenem. Jako rozwydrzony dzieciak miał wszystko gdzieś. Tak zostało mu do dzisiaj. Pewnego dnia zawinął sporą sumkę z konta swojego tatusia i zwiał do Los Angeles. Tam rozpoczął nowe życie. Kupił sobie apartament i zajął się byciem alfonsem. Teraz on zaczął trzepać sporą sumkę. Potem zajął się biznesem wrestlingowym. Założył kilka federacji, rozbudował je na dużą skalę i sprzedał z również nie małe pieniądze. Zauważył jednak, że to co robią wrestlerzy, to istne szaleństwo i piękna sztuka sama w sobie, więc postanowił zostać wrestlerem. Dlatego podpisał kontrakt z Extreme Wrestling Federation i tu pragnie zacząć swoją karierę wrestlera. Jest ogromnym samolubem, wszystko zgarnia dla siebie. Nie znosi konkurencji, stara się wyeliminować każdego. Jeśli po walce jest na siłach, to bierze od swojej dziewczyny parę banknotów i wsadza nieprzytomnemu przeciwnikowi w gębę. Często, kiedy przeciwnik leży, zakłada pierścionki, a kiedy sędzia nie widzi, to rywal dostaje nimi puncha, po którym zostaje odcisk z napisem 'PIMP'. Jest dosłownie heelem pełną parą. Co złego, to on. Wejście na ring Światła są cały czas zgaszone. Dopiero gdy Dollar wraz ze swoją menadżerką, a prywatnie jedną z jego dziwek, Angel pojawiają się na rampie spada na nich z góry lekki spotlight, a rampa pulsuje białym kolorem. Do tego dodany jest jasny dym pod nogami. Pimp Daddy arogancko, z kubańskim cygarem w ustach idzie w stronę ringu w ręku trzymając pod rękę swoją dziewczynę, a w drugiej dłoni trzyma typową dla pimpów laskę. Przed schodkami lekko szura butami po podłodze i powoli wchodzi na ring. Przechodzi między linami i od razu wchodzi na narożnik. Na ringu robi gest dłonią, czyli ułożenie palców w takie charakterystyczne 'V'. Delikatnie zeskakuje i podaje swoje rzeczy Angel, która zostaje za ringiem. Kariera Nigdy nie wygrał żadnej walki w Extreme Wrestling Federation. W 2010 roku wystąpił na dwóch galach i swoje obydwa dwa dark matche przegrał. Za marne wyniki honorowy komisarz EWF Scyther zapewnił mu bolesną przeprawę z GRU w ramach tzw. ścieżki zdrowia. Z federacji został wyrzucony w czasie trwania Rewolucji Kulturalnej. Ciosy *'Pimp My Ride' CK3 *'Anaconda Vise' *Take it to the back Express *Diving crossbody *Lariat *Torture Rack *Piledriver *Double Underhook Backbreaker *Step-Up Enzuigiri *German Suplex *Belly-to-Belly Suplex *Powerbomb *Big Boot *Lifting DDT *Running DDT *Superkick Catchpreases *"Take it to the mouth!" *"Pimp! My! Ride!" *"Where my bitches at?" *"Please be quiet!" (przerywa komuś w mowie, co robi często) Bilans walk (0-0-2) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF